Forever
by MichaelInsanity
Summary: Naruto is looking for Hinata.. He has checked all over the village, but still, no Hinata... Where could she be?
1. The search

**Naruto is looking for Hinata...Where could she be...?**

_Naruto walks out of his apartment that morning in search for Hinata.._

_"Walking" Naruto thinks to himself "Almost seems like I never do this anymore"... Today was different though..._

_Was it something in the air? Did he catch wind of a beautiful flower's scent blooming in the wind?_

_No._

_Back and forth he paced, from one end of the village to the other.. North, East South and West._

_"Hinataaaaaaa?" Naruto quietly yells, not wanting anyone but Hinata to hear him._

_(Enter Sakura)_

_"Naruto!" Sakura yells "I've been looking for you all d-"_

_"I don't have time right now Sakura. Have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked impatiently._

_"Wh- Hinata, no, wait, did you just interrupt me?" Sakura asked, irritated "And another thing, why are you being so impatient all of the sudden?"_

_"I said I'm looking for Hinata, have you seen her or not?" He repeats._

_"Why, is it important?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious now..._

_"Well yea, you see... I uh- Look I just need to talk to her ok?!" He nearly screamed it... uh-oh_

_"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-" She was interrupted.. AGAIN... Damn these interruptions._

_"Naruto, Sakura, what are you yelling about this time? You're always bickering... what a drag." It was Shikamaru!_

_"SHIKAMARU! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!" Sakura roared at Shikamaru, who was now, visibly shaken.._

_"...nows my chance..." Naruto used a shadow clone as a distraction while he sneaked away..._

__**Naruto heads back toward his apartment... Maybe then he could think about what he wanted to say...**

_As Naruto headed back to his apartment, he noticed someone pacing... walking very slowly in circles, twiddling their thumbs.. As if they were waiting..._

_"H-Hinata...?" He whispered to himself... His heart started pounding... Hard.. He was never one to be nervous or shy around girls.. Foolish maybe, but never nervous..._

_"HINATA!" He yelled this time... A little more forcefully than he meant to... _

_"N-Naruto-kun..?" Hinata turned slowly to find Naruto sprinting toward her, full speed ahead..._

_"N- NARUTO KUN?!" Hinata's eyes widened, as she turned beet red, she started to feel dizzy.. Passing out... Again... God dammit..._


	2. Authors note!

Hey guys, Michael here, I will be constantly updating this story as I go along.

Just a little notice: This story is Post shinobi war arc. This means no more fighting, and the nations are at peace.


	3. A Date?

**Hinata woke up to find herself laying in Naruto's bed...**

_"Hinata! You're awake!" Naruto said happily. "How is your head? I didn't mean to surprise you"_

_"N-Naruto... I'm fine.. Thank you" She looked up at him.. Smiling ear to ear. "What are you doing?"_

_"Well I was wondering..." _

_"Wo-Wondering what..?" She asked nervously_

_"Well do you wanna go to Ichiraku with me? I'll pay" Naruto asked hoping for a yes_

_"Li-l-like a ..." _

_"A date yea" Naruto added_

_"What.. oh m- Yes!" Hinata nearly screamed! She was smiling so wide... "Let me just, uhhh- Do you have a comb Naruto-Kun?"_

_"Look at this hair! Do you think I ever brush it?" He laughed "Yes I do, it's clean too"_

_"A-Also, I need to get something... a little nicer on, if you don't mind?" Hinata whispered_

_"You look beautiful the way you are Hinata Chan. Don't worry!" He added "Believe me. You'll be fine. Ichiraku isn't too fancy anyway."_

_"Yo-you think I'm beautiful...?" Hinata asked, on the verge of tears_

_"Well of course.." Naruto answered "So, are you ready to go?"_

_"C-Can I hu-"_

_She was interrupted mid-sentence by Naruto grabbing her arms and pulling her in close_

_"I can see it in your eyes Hinata" He whispered "It's ok! You can hug me anytime you want!"_

**At Ichiraku's, Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their date. **

_"Naruto!" Someone yelled in the background "Naruto?!"_

_"Oh- Is that Sakura?" Hinata asked_

_"Mhm. Well I'm finished with my food, are you all done?" Naruto said_

_"Y-Yes! What now?" She asked_

_"Well, now we go and see what she wants!" Naruto grabbed her hand after paying for the dinner "Let's go haha!"_

_"Naruto, would it be okay if we held hands like this...?" She crossed pinkies with him, in a pinkie swear style._

_"Sure! Works for me. You have small hands anyway haha." He smiled at her. _

**Naruto and Hinata went to find Sakura**

_"Sakura?" Naruto yelled "Did you call me?"_

_Sakura was walking towards the Hokages office_

_"Hey Naruto, Hey- Hinata?" Sakura was confused... Holding hands.. wait.. Pinkies locked?_

_"Wait.. Are you two...?" Sakura asked becoming more and more confused by the minute._

_"Well, yea. We're on a date" Naruto spoke up. "What'd you need?"_

_"Well.. Well I was going to say, lady Tsunade needed you, but I see you're busy" Sakura winked at him in a teasing manner_

_"Well, I guess I'll let you two have fun!" She turned to leave when Naruto said "What does she need?"_

_"Well It's about... It's a surprise. Anyways, let's just say your day is going to be a LOT better after this!" Sakura turned and sprinted towards the Hokages office._


	4. Happiness

**A Surprise from Tsunade? What could It be...?**

_"Hinata Chan, would you like to come with me to see what Tsunade wants?" Naruto asked eagerly "It'd be great to have you there... Whatever it is"_

_"Sure Naruto, I wonder what it could be" Hinata said.. Smoothly.. Not a single stutter... She was comfortable around him._

_"Naruto? Is that you? With Hinata? What's going on here eh?" Kakashi said as he came up behind them_

_"AGH!" Naruto jumped, causing Hinata to do the same "Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing?"_

_"Why would you call me sensei Naruto? Or have you not heard?" Kakashi said in a teasing tone _

_"Heard what..?!" Naruto asked excitedly "Wait.. Am I being promoted to Jounin?"_

_"Well you might want to see for yourself. Hurry. Tsunade is growing impatient" Kakashi answered_

_Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned from ear to ear. He swiped her into his arms and began to run._

_"N-N-N-N-NAR-RR-UTO-O-O" She attempted to say as she held on for dear life while he sprinted, faster than lightning towards her office_

**What could the surprise be? What could make Kakashi no longer his Sensei?**

_As Naruto neared the door, he put Hinata down, resuming the pinkie hold, they walked to the door._

_"I'm so excited... I don't know what to do with myself!" Naruto said as he grabbed the door handle_

_As he opened the door, the lights were out, when suddenly-_

_"__**SURPRISE!" **__Everyone of his friends, Kakashi, Sasuke in the corner, Gai, and many others were there!_

_"Wh- wha- Whats this all about?" Naruto said as he looked around the room... A banner hung from the ceiling.._

**_Congratulations to the New Hokage!_**

_"New Hokage...? Wait... who's the new Hokage?" Naruto asked confused_

_"Naruto, I think it's... YOU!" Hinata said as she smiled and looked at him_

_"Bu- What- I- I'm not even a chuunin yet?" He stuttered, overwhelmed_

_"The Feudal Lord has spoken. You are the newest Hokage. I wouldn't want it any other way" Tsunade said_

_"I'm.. Hokage?" Naruto whispered.. Happier than he's ever been in his whole life... Hinata, and him as a Hokage... _

_Hinata grabbed his collar and kissed him, full on the mouth. This is what they were waiting for. And there are more surprises to come.._

Shikamaru and Kiba draped the Coat his father wore over Naruto

"We changed the back to say 6th Hokage instead." Shikamaru said. "We have thought long and hard about this Naruto"

"You deserve so much more, and yet, we knew this is all you could ever want" Kakashi said.

**Later that night, Naruto started to walk Hinata home.. The happiest he's ever been..**

_"Thank you for being here with me today Hinata Chan... We should hangout again sometime?" Naruto whispered as he held her hands. They were in front of the Hyuuga compound._

_"It was amazing for me. Of course we can! Just name the time and I'll be there." She reached up and grabbed his chin and kissed him good night. The shy beautiful, gentle Hyuuga, soon to be head of her clan, is no longer afraid..._

_**Authors note:**  
_

_Hey guys, thanks for reading, I will be constantly adding on to this story, so please, if you like it, leave some feedback, I would love to hear what you all have to say! Thanks! _

_-Michael_


End file.
